


You're Stronger Than You Know

by sadieHD



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieHD/pseuds/sadieHD
Summary: You're a witness testifying against your ex, who tries to make you uncomfortable. Morgan comes to the rescue





	You're Stronger Than You Know

You entered the courthouse and looked around the grandiose halls, scanning the crowded entryway for any sign of _him _. You shook your head. _You’re just being foolish _, you told yourself. _He’s probably locked up somewhere separate from the general populace _. You took a deep breath and walked further into the building.______

______You sat on the bench outside the courtroom, not interested in being in the same room as him for any longer than you had to. You rested your head against the wall, thinking about what you were wearing, if it was appropriate, was choosing all black to mournful, what were you going to do for dinner, whether that Italian place you tried the other night was actually good, how many Italian places were in a big city like this anyway, what _wasn’t in a big city like this _, why did you ever agree to move to such a big city: trying desperately to think about anything but him. Trying desperately to think about anything but what he did to you and how you let him do those things to all those other women.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Before you could even scold yourself for bringing him up, the courtroom was emptying into the hallway. Although you were seated and very much stationary, the overwhelming presence of the hoard of people made you nauseous and you clung to the cold metal of the bench, willing it to relax you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was when you saw him. His orange jumpsuit stood out in the crowd of dark colors, led by courtroom guards to wherever they were holding him during recesses. You stood up instinctively upon seeing him. He looked the same as ever, but he sported a beard now and his hair was wilder than he had kept it before. He was smirking, but you recognized the look in his eyes. They were hollow and grey, the way they were when you’d caught him in a lie that he couldn’t get out of. He stumbled forward, keen on keeping up appearances by being difficult and struggling against the guards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Too late you realized they were headed your direction. “Y/N!” he called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You froze at his voice, paralyzed by fear. Of course he couldn’t do anything to you anymore, but just the familiar barking of his scratchy voice was enough to send you back to places you’d hoped you’d abandoned long ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was attempting to wriggle around his guards, pulling against his chains. “Y/N!” he called again. “Have you come to watch the show? Come to see your old baby? Oh, fucking shit, Y/N, it’s great to see you. Brings back all those memories doesn’t it?” he taunted as his guards attempted to control him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey!” a man bellowed. You turned and recognized him as one of the FBI agents who had interviewed you during the investigation last month: Derek Morgan. He strode up to him. “You better keep your damn mouth shut before I have them gag you, do you understand me?” Agent Morgan continued to stand in between you and him so he couldn’t look at you. Finally the guards managed to drag him out of the room, but not without kicking and screaming from your ex._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The agent walked over to where you stood, still transfixed. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, bringing up his hand to rest on your arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a moment of steadying your breathing, you nod. “I’m fine,” you swallowed hard, trying to get control of yourself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled. “My name’s Derek-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Morgan,” you interjected. “I remember you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His grin broadened. “Hey, not a bad memory.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You smiled slightly, refraining from telling him that you’ll never forget the names of the people involved in this case. “Thanks. For stopping him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course,” he said, running his hand up and down your arm reassuringly. “He can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His warmth was surprisingly comforting, especially considering your usual aversion to contact. Yet you found yourself leaning into his touch. “I know. It’s just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey,” he stopped you, recognizing your difficulties. “You don’t have to explain it. It’s okay.” He paused before asking, “Are you testifying today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He knelt and you held each other’s eyes. “It’s going to be hard. I’m not going to pretend that it won’t be. But you’re stronger than you know.” He nudged you gently, sensing your skepticism. “You’ve gotten this far, haven’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You tore your gaze from him, blinking back tears. “I know there are people who’ve gone through worse than I have. But it doesn’t make it any easier.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How about this: after you’re done, we’ll go get some coffee. We can do whatever you want. We don’t have to talk. But you gotta do this, okay baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You hesitated. “Will you be there? In the gallery?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grinned. “Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His smile was infectious and you smiled for the first time in weeks. “Alright,” you relented. “It’s a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> requested by milkandcookies529


End file.
